Freeze Missile
The Freeze Missile, also called EMP Blast in Twisted Metal (2012), is a weapon that has appeared in every game in the series - first as a weapon in the first Twisted Metal (1995), and then as an Energy Attack in all games following Twisted Metal 2. Game information Freeze Missiles serve the function of freezing enemies in place for a free hit, hence its name; the freeze effect, however, doesn't last forever. The freeze missile has high homing capabilites in most games, except in the first game, in which it has none. Because of this, the freeze missile was a highly skill-based weapon in its first appearance. In Twisted Metal (1995), the freeze missile was depicted as an actual missile, and in later games, as an ice ball that encased enemies in a thick sheet of ice. Twisted Metal (2012), setting a more realistic tone, instead displays the freeze missile as an EMP projectile which disables an enemy's vehicle engine for a limited time. "Frozen" opponents must kick their engine back into ignition to move again by rapidly mashing the face buttons on the DualShock controller. Despite the freeze effect of the missile not lasting indefinitely, enemies hit by the freeze missile in Twisted Metal (1995) would have a chance of escaping by using their turbo. This was later changed in Twisted Metal 2 and onward, in which the enemy remained frozen until the ice melted, or until the frozen opponent was attacked. Two contestants are known to have used Freeze Missiles in their Special Weapons: Minion (TM2, ''III'', [[Twisted_Metal_4|''4]]), and Darkside (''TMIII) (Tanker also uses a freeze missile in it's special, but the vehicle is not playable). Freeze "Cheap Shot" The "cheap shot" was introduced in Twisted Metal: Black as a means to keep the freeze missile more balanced. The "Cheap Shot" occurs when a contestant hits an already frozen opponent with another freeze missile - this results in the freeze missile reflecting off the opponent and back to the shooter, freezing them instead. Before Black, an opponent could be hit by multiple freeze missiles infinitely, resulting in easier kills. This was especially a problem for players in Twisted Metal 2; some enemies, such as Roadkill, Mr. Slam, and Minion, are known for their trait of shooting an excessive amount of freeze missiles at players, effectively keeping them from fighting back and leading to very unfair deaths. On account of the players, this was changed, and the "Cheap Shot" was incorporated. Trivia *Freeze Missiles may have been influenced by Sub-Zero's "Ice Ball" special move from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. His special move freezes opponents in place for a limited amount of time. **Another similarity is the Freeze "Cheap Shot" in the first Mortal Kombat game; if Sub-Zero were to throw an Ice Ball at an already frozen opponent, Sub-Zero himself would freeze. However, this would not be the case in any Twisted Metal game. *Freeze Missiles are one of the four weapons in the original Twisted Metal to be converted into Energy Attacks in Twisted Metal 2, the others being the Rear Fire Missils, Drop Mines, and Jump (catapult). *There is a password in TMIII that grants the player 99 freeze missiles. Category:Weapons